the_upstarts_ascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf-Blooded Halfling (10 RP)
Though unions between elves and humans are far more common, occasional relations between elves and halflings are not particularly rare, especially considering both races share a passion, curiosity, and drive, and it's inevitable that some of those relations will result in children. Such children are more often the result of casual dalliances than loving relationships, and These circumstances, combined with an innate desire to be left alone and remain unseen, have combined to create a race that is slow to trust and values privacy and secrecy above all. Description Physical Description: '''Though noticeably taller than their full-blooded halfling cousins, elf-blooded halflings are still diminutive by the standards of elves or humans, rising to an average height of just under five feet. Elf-blooded halflings are not noticeably sexually-dimorphic at first glance, having an androgynous and ethereal allure - the cause of which has been the subject of wild speculation in certain baser academic circles, and which makes them highly desirable partners for some, though elf-bloods rarely enjoy the attention. Their ears are pointed, and elongated like the elves', but taper to a more dramatic point. The typical build of an elf-blooded halfling is lean to the point of fragility. Their skin takes on more cool, earthy tones compared to the bright cinnamon and ochre hues of full-blood halflings, with more variation of hair color than a halfling, and the characteristic hair on top of their feet tends to be fine and silky, almost clear. They inherit the wide, alluring, almond-shaped eyes of their elven parents, taking on a slightly unnatural look on one so small, with pupils in vibrant greens and greys, rich, earthy browns, or even deep reds. Whether they live among elves, halflings, or neither, elf-blooded halflings are not eager to bring attention to themselves, and tend to dress modestly and nondescript, with the goal of fitting in as much as possible and hiding their unusual features. '''Society: '''Almost to a one born in isolation from their own kind, elf-bloods have no organized society of their own. Elf-blooded halflings tend to prefer the anonymity, safety, and creature comforts of city life, and thus tend to flock to larger settlements, casting off the link to the wilds possessed by their elven parents. Where they live among halflings, they find themselves well-accepted, though they tend to be frequently on the receiving end of their kin's natural curiosity, which they very much do not appreciate. Unfortunately, life for an elf-blood among full-blood halflings is always bittersweet, as they inevitably share a measure of their elven parent's longevity. Where they live among elves, they tend to find themselves below even half-human half-breeds in the stodgy, rigid hierarchy of elven society. Many elf-blooded halflings prefer the more cosmopolitan company of humans, whether as traveling adventurers in human lands or citizens of human cities. Humans, for the most part, are not familiar with elf-blooded halflings, and they are often mistaken for halflings, gnomes, or even some manner of fey, which suits their secretive nature quite well. '''Relations: '''Despite their elvish parentage, elf-blooded halflings do not generally get on well with elves, dismissive and arrogant that they are. They feel a significant affinity with half-elves and even half-orcs, as they find deep meaning in the state of being caught between two worlds. Dwarves tend to regard elf-blooded halflings with disdain, as they have seemingly, to a dwarf, managed to inherit the worst qualities of both races. Oddly enough, elf-blooded halflings and gnomes seem to feel natural kinship - whether through physical resemblance, some forgotten bit of shared fey blood, or simply the tendency of both races to be pushed to the outskirts of society is anyone's guess. '''Alignment and Religion: '''Like full-blooded halflings, most elf-bloods tend to revere the gods most prominent in the society that surrounds them, for practical reasons. More free-spirited elf-bloods, or those in touch with their elven heritage, tend to be drawn to Desna, Erastil, and Calistria. As they lack a strong central community, very few feel a strong religious calling, but those who do inevitably become fiercely devoted and obstinate members of their chosen faith. Elf-blooded halflings are very individualistic, and value personal freedom (both their own and others') and privacy very highly. Consequently, elf-blooded halflings tend toward chaotic and neutral alignments. Most elf-bloods are chaotic neutral. '''Adventurers: '''Many elf-blooded halflings seek out the adventuring lifestyle, out of a need to satisfy their boundless curiosity, out of a need for the individualism it offers, or out of a need to escape the societies that trapped them with expectations. Elf-blooded halflings make natural rogues, rangers, slayers, and the like, but because of their relative frailty, they tend to prefer fighting from a distance or from the shadows. Elf-bloods also seem to exhibit a slightly better-than-normal aptitude for spellcasting. '''Names: '''Anara, Bellifra, Enerial, Riliel, Vyssika Standard Racial Traits * '''Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Elf-blooded halflings are nimble, learned, and cautious, but small and frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Constitution. * '''Size: '''Elf-blooded halflings are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties because of their size. * '''Speed: '''Elf-blooded halflings have a base speed of 30 feet. * '''Languages: Elf-blooded halflings begin play speaking Common and their choice of Elven or Halfling. Elf-blooded halflings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, and Sylvan. Defense Racial Traits * '''Elven Immunities - '''Elf-blooded halflings are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made against enchantment spells and effects. * '''Halfling Luck - '''Elf-blooded halflings gain a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. * '''Dual-Minded - '''Elf-blooded halflings gain a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. This bonus stacks with that of Halfling Luck. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * '''Stalker - '''Perception and Stealth are always class skills for elf-blooded halflings. Magical Racial Traits * '''Elven Magic - '''Elf-blooded halflings gain a +2 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, they also receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Senses Racial Traits * '''Low-Light Vision - '''Elf-blooded halflings can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Category:House Rules Category:Homebrew Category:Races Category:OOC Information